Wait Too Long
by BLav527
Summary: "Wait till you doubt no more, wait till you know for sure and you will wait too long...he will be gone."


Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns the characters. Get Set Go owns the lyrics from "Wait" in the summary.

* * *

They were a half-day away when it started to rain. They stopped at an inn, soaked through and covered in mud. The inn was practically empty; they shared a meal in silence before retiring to their rooms.

They hadn't spoken much since they rode off together. She hoped he didn't notice her discomfort. There were times she caught him looking at her quizzically, but he remained silent.

Alone in her room, Brienne cleaned herself off as best she could, changing into a pair of loose pants and tunic. As she sat down to change the bandage on her cheek, she caught her reflection in the water of the wash basin.

She sat back, closing her eyes tightly and willing away the look of guilt on her face.

She didn't hear him come in, didn't realize he was in the room until he was standing over her. She flinched when he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, away from the bandage. He went to remove it and she slapped his hand away. He tried again and received the same result. He tried again. She stood now, her eyes bright and swung at him. He blocked it again and then again and again, moving forward until he trapped her against the wall. She kept fighting him. He held her arms down and still she struggled.

"Brienne…"

Her name on his lips ceased her struggling and she let out a choked sob. She hadn't even known she was crying. The bandage had come undone, only half hanging on her cheek. He brought his good hand up to trail it lightly down the deep gash of the bite.

She trembled against him and realized he was pressing all his weight against her. Finally, he met her eyes.

The silence echoed around them in pounding hearts and heavy breaths.

"Brienne," he said again. "Tell me what's wron-"

"I CAN'T!" Her cry cut him off and she slumped against him as fresh sobs racked her body.

What couldn't she do? She couldn't stop crying and she couldn't tell him and she couldn't go through with it.

But he would have none of it. He gripped her face and forced her to look at him. Looking into his eyes, so green and so confused, Brienne knew of only one thing she could do in that moment.

His lips parted as if to speak again. She stopped them with a kiss. It was clumsy and desperate, but she poured everything she had into it and when she pulled away his eyes were wide and he was deathly silent.

It was too much. She beat her fists against him, feeling helpless.

"Jaime, please let me g-"

It was he who cut her off this time, when he crushed his lips against hers. The back of her head hit the wall but she didn't notice. She felt no pain, only his lips and his body and his hands- the good one in her hair and the gold one on her waist.

She didn't know how they ended up in bed- did she push him or did he pull her?

It didn't matter because she was tugging at his pants just as he was pulling her tunic over her head. She straddled him, gasping when they were skin to skin and causing him to pause for just a moment. He looked at her with those deep green eyes. She met his gaze and did not break it as she slid slowly down onto him. He gasped this time, gripping her hips.

The pain Brienne expected was more a dull ache compared to the battle wounds she'd endured. She pushed it away and moved against him, never breaking eye contact. A knot of pleasure started to build in the pit of her stomach, causing her movements to become more frantic. Jaime held her tightly, his moans echoing with her cries as the night turned to dawn.

They lay quietly afterwards, facing each other. His arm hung loosely around her waist and her hand was on his cheek. They didn't speak, only able to look at each other in awe.

By the time the sun was fully up Brienne had made up her mind. She sat up in the bed. Jaime watched her with that same quizzical look, now mixed with something more and Brienne took a deep breath.

She couldn't wait any longer.


End file.
